


Shamu's Wet Dream

by konokomi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Gen, Maki is Half-Jewish, Nico is a Dirty Sunshine!! Whale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konokomi/pseuds/konokomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico Yazawa believes in hard work and perseverance, no matter what it is she's dedicating herself to. Naturally, when the Sunshine!! Aqours game came out (for iOS and Android, available in the App Store or downloadable from Google Play, rated four-and-a-half out of five stars by gamers everywhere), she had to be the <em>best</em>. And in a game where she who has the most yen wins, dating renowned Rich Ass Jewish Girl Maki Nishikino really had its advantages.</p>
<p>There was only one thing standing in the way of Nico's assured, complete victory on the leaderboard of Sunshine!!:</p>
<p>Sunshine!! User ChikaChika.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shamu's Wet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> the return of whale!nico!! if you aren't familiar with the concept of whale!nico yet, gooooooo give [my friend's fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5049508) a read!!! it's got nicomaki, whale!nico, and jewish tomfoolery

Looking back, there was no real way to tell that that Saturday would be the start of a very steep decline for Nico. In almost every way, it started out like any other Saturday: Nico woke up, whined about having to get out of bed, got out of bed anyway, headed to the kitchen to make breakfast, pointedly ignored the calculus homework she had left out from the night before, sat down in front of the television, and popped in her season one Blu-ray of _Haikyuu!!_ for an uneventful morning of omelets and anime. Maki had even spent the previous night at Nico’s shitty college-student-salary one-bedroom apartment (and had smacked Nico with a pillow when she whined about having to wake up before promptly going back to sleep herself, the sow. She always had all her homework done ahead of time which left her plenty of time to sleep. Nico hated her for that) for a fun night of chastising Nico for not having done her homework earlier and some light kissing.

Everything was on track to be Just Another Saturday when Nico’s phone buzzed on the coffee table in front of her, screen lighting up with a new message from Nozomi.

> washiwashi is online!
> 
> washiwashi: Good morning, Nicocchi!  
>  washiwashi: I assume you’re awake already.
> 
> niconii is online!
> 
> niconii: not by choice  
>  washiwashi: You are!  
>  washiwashi: I have some good news for you~  
>  niconii: ur interrupting the karasuno vs aobajosai match can u hurry up  
>  washiwashi: It’s live as of an hour ago.  
>  niconii: SHIT NO WAY  
>  niconii: THX BYE  
>  washiwashi: ;o

Nico nearly dropped her omelet in her rush to open up the App Store and quickly search for the brand spanking new Sunshine!! Aqours app. She’d been waiting _months_ since the anime ended for the release of the game (only _loosely_ based on the anime, but hey, she could finally hold her precious, loving best girl Dia in her very own gay little hands), and with the Blu-rays of the second season rumored to be coming out soon, she had little else to do.

Except schoolwork.

But who needed that, right?

“Diiia, Diiia, Diiia, love of my liiiiife, fire of my loiiiiins, the only one for meeeeeee,” she sang to herself as she waited for the app to download. Truth be told, Nico was a sucker for anything related to idols, school or otherwise, and probably would have watched _Sunshine!! School Idol Diaries_ regardless of whether or not she liked any of the characters—but she had fallen in love with Dia Kurosawa at first sight during the first Aqours PV for “Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai?”

Thus began the first step toward tumbling down the hill into Gay Idol Hell.

Not that Nico knew it yet.

As soon as the app finished installing, she loaded it right up and chose her center (Dia, _naturally_ , though Mari was admittedly a close second) before blasting through the tutorial as fast as humanly possible, her fingers already itching to play her favorite songs. She wolfed down the rest of her breakfast and quickly cleaned and dried the plate and fork while she waited for the game to download the rest of it, barely sparing Maki a “good morning” as Maki wandered out from the bedroom, the pink short shorts with “PRINCESS” on the butt that Nico had gotten her for Chanukah low on her hips as she yawned and stretched.

She wiped away the watery tears forming in the corners of her eyes and watched Nico divebomb the couch as soon as Sunshine!! finished its complete download. “What are you _doing_?” she asked, brushing her messy hair out of her face. “Is this that stupid game or whatever for that idol anime you watched last year that you never stopped talking about?”

Nico held her phone to her chest in offense. “Excuse me,” she said matter-of-factly, “ _Sunshine!! School Idol Diaries_ is _not_ stupid, and neither is _Sunshine!! School Idol Festival_ , which is the _name_ of this so-called ‘stupid game.’” Maki rolled her eyes. “I’ve been waiting forever for it to finally come out so if you don’t mind, I’m going to play it. My waifu awaits.”

“You mean that Dia girl you told me made you see the ‘light of true love’ or whatever? After you saw the first PV before the anime even _aired_?”

“The same one.”

Maki stared long and hard as Nico flipped onto her stomach on the couch, elbows on the armrest to prop herself up as she played Sunshine!!. After a good while spent staring incredulously at her fucking weird girlfriend, Maki threw her arms up and sighed out a “whatever” before turning on her heel to get something to eat for breakfast.

* * *

Five minutes later, Maki shoved a fifth piece of toast in her mouth and Nico called out from the other room. “Hey, Maki-chan.”

“Mmf?”

“Can I put ¥6000 on the credit card?”

She should have said no.

She should have nipped that shit in the ass before it went anywhere.

Instead, she swallowed, washed down the toast with milk, and said, “Sure, I don’t mind.”

* * *

* * *

Exactly two months, seventeen days, four hours, thirty-seven minutes, and twenty-five seconds after experiencing the glory of _Sunshine!! School Idol Festival_ for the very first time, Nico had somehow found herself with something of a rival.

Sunshine!! User ChikaChika came out of nowhere and looked like they weren’t going to leave anytime soon, constantly warring with Nico’s _far_ superior teams for the top spot on the leaderboard during events. The coveted first place would be Nico’s, every time—but especially for Dia events. The fact that Sunshine!! User ChikaChika had the _audacity_ to attempt to overtake Nico in the Dia score match was unthinkable. It was sacrilege. Nico sneered at their ultra-rare Chika every time she looked at the leaderboards, disgusted that someone like _this_ could possibly usurp her and the objective best girl out of all of Aqours.

It filled her with venom and determination. Sunshine!! User ChikaChika would go down, hard, if it was the last thing Nico Yazawa did in this life.

She sent ChikaChika a friend request.

It was accepted immediately.

* * *

> washiwashi: Nicocchi, when was the last time you slept a reasonable amount of time?  
>  niconii: ill sleep when i see sssif user chikachika BURN IN HELL  
>  washiwashi:  
>  washiwashi: You may have a bit of a problem.  
>  niconii: dont judge me

* * *

For all the back and forth they did in-game, it was months before either of them directly said a word to each other, Nico far too stubborn to admit that she was having _fun_ having a rival like this, and ChikaChika continuing to be an entity of mystery and questions. Questions she wasn’t entirely sure she actually wanted answered, when it came down to it. Who _was_ Sunshine!! User ChikaChika? She didn’t know. She _wanted_ to, but at the same time, she was moderately content basking in the unknown.

“How can you be rivals if you’ve never spoken a word to each other?” Nozomi wondered at lunch with Nico one day, gripping her coffee tight in the frigid December air. She and Eli were only back from college in America for the holidays, and though Nico’s face being in her phone made it seem like she wasn’t happy to see them, she truly was.

“It’s a delicate relationship built on mutual hatred,” Nico said absently, continuing to pound out “Step! ZERO to ONE” in the score match she was busy with. “If one of us gets too friendly, the entire relationship would shatter. You can’t be rivals with someone if you get along. That defeats the purpose.”

Nozomi gave a lopsided, hesitant grin. “Weren’t _we_ rivals with A-RISE, though? I like to think we were on good terms. And Honoka-chan is dating Tsubasa-chan now, too. Hard for that to work out if it’s a relationship ‘built on mutual hatred,’ as you say.”

Nico finished out the song and looked up. “That’s totally different.”

Nozomi’s expression could have withered flowers.

* * *

* * *

> niconii: I DONT UNDERSTAND  
>  niconii: CHIKACHIKA IS BEATING ME AT EVERY TURN  
>  niconii: HOW AM I GETTING BEAT  
>  niconii: IM THE TOP WHALE IN ALL OF JAPAN  
>  niconii: ON THE ENTIRE SERVER  
>  niconii: IM NUMBER ONE!!!!  
>  niconii: IM FUCKIN  
>  niconii: IM SHAMUS WET DREAM NOZOMI  
>  niconii: WHY CANT I WIN A SINGLE MATCH AGAINST THEM  
>  washiwashi:  
>  washiwashi: Fun fact, orcas are actually dolphins.  
>  niconii: nozomi  
>  washiwashi: Whales lack a dorsal fin, but orcas have one.  
>  washiwashi: They CAN’T be whales.  
>  niconii: NOZOMI  
>  washiwashi: I think you need to take a break from Sunshine!!, Nicocchi.  
>  washiwashi: It’s not good for your blood pressure.  
>  washiwashi: Or your grades.  
>  washiwashi: Speaking of,  
>  niconii: oh jeez look at the time maki-chan wants to make out so sorry gtg nozomi ttyl
> 
> niconii is offline!
> 
> washiwashi:  
>  washiwashi:  
>  washiwashi:  
>  washiwashi: One is the loneliest number…

* * *

* * *

Curled up on the couch next to her boyfriend, Erena Toudou frowned at the screenshot Sunshine!! User NicoNii sent her on Twitter. What a waste to get rid of so many Chikas! What did NicoNii have against Chika, anyway? She was upbeat and determined.

Determined.

That was _it_. That was the key.

Erena opened up her own member list.

* * *

* * *

She fucking dared.

* * *

* * *

> niconii: she ate her  
>  n1kino: What?  
>  niconii: she ATE her  
>  niconii: like she was NOTHING  
>  niconii: DIA DESERVED A BETTER END THAN THAT!!!!!  
>  n1kino:  
>  n1kino:  
>  n1kino: Nico-chan, do the world a favor.  
>  n1kino: Put the goddamn phone down for an hour and do your homework.

* * *

"Hey, Erena, we're about to go on. You ready?" Anju asked, popping her head into the room.

Erena didn't look up from her phone. "Oh, yeah. Hold on, I'm in the middle of something."

"Oh, is that that one rhythm game? About school idols?"

"Yeah, that's the one. It's called  _Sunshine!! School Idol Festival_. It's pretty popular."

"I heard it was popular!" Anju smiled. "Tsubasa-chan said that Honoka told her Nico is pretty big on there. She's got a lot of really good cards and is usually at the top of the leaderboard. Her username is NicoNii! You should add her! It'll be like being friends."

The phone slipped out of Erena's hands in the middle of a match. "Wait,  _what_?!"

* * *

 


End file.
